jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 24
|ja_romaji = Notōriasu Biggu |crtitle = Notorious Chase |runtime = 25:05 (Tokyo mx) 26:55 (MBS) 25:30 (BS11) http://jojo-animation.com/index.php#onair |chapters = 532-536 |airdate = March 30, 2019 (Japan time) |opening = Uragirimono no Requiem |ending = Modern Crusaders |eyecatch2 = Notorious B.I.G |writer = |storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = |assistani = |exedirector = |assistexe = |key = |2ndkey = |eyecatch = |designcoop = |tween = |previous = Clash and Talking Head |next = Spice Girl |colors = VentoAureo }} |Notōriasu Biggu}} is the twenty fourth episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred thirty seventh episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 532 to Chapter 536 of the original manga. Summary Team Bucciarati has arrived at the Venezia-Tessera Airport to take a plane to Sardinia, allowing them to fly rapidly to Sardinia, out of the reach of any Stand User. While Abbacchio turns Moody Blues into a pilot and searches for a time when a pilot flew the plane and enters the IATA code to Sardinia, the whole team mobilizes to secure the area. In the cabin, Trish also notices Bucciarati's strange condition but stays silent in her puzzlement. Suddenly, Narancia spots a suspicious man advancing toward them. Mista warns him to keep away, but as the man keeps advancing, he shoots him once in the leg. The enemy suddenly summons his Stand but Mista immediately deploys Sex Pistols to shoot him in the heads several times, killing him on the spot. Giorno touches the corpse to sense if there is life in him and confirms the assailant's death. Everyone thus boards the plane, leaving the corpse behind them. Trish uses the occasion to speak to Bucciarati about their next course of action. Bucciarati infers that they can learn about the Boss on their island, counting on the fact that he didn't need to hide his identity back then. Trish thus mentions the Emerald Coast, the exact place where her mother met the Boss, giving the team a clue toward his identity. Meanwhile, Giorno hears a faint creak coming from a cabinet. Suspicious, he tells Mista to ready his gun, to which Mista acts skeptical there could be any danger. Giorno opens the cabinet and sees that it is a mere fridge with ice cube trays. Thinking they were the source of the noise, Giorno apologizes but Mista then sees freshly cut fingers inside. The team is worried by the strange happenstance and thus, Bucciarati opens a zipper to throws the fridge out of the plane, confirming their safety. Giorno then spots numerous graffitis on the walls of the plane, only to realize they reflect his own thoughts, and eventually discovers that it is written that the previous assailant's Stand, Notorious B.I.G, is attacking them and consuming their flesh. Giorno finally notices that his whole right arm, which touched the enemy to check on him, is being consumed and turned into a mass of enemy flesh. He tries to chop it off, only for the flesh to react and attack Gold Experience. When Mista shoots off the infected arm, Giorno explains that their enemy has left behind his Stand to attack the team after his death. Indeed, four the of the Sex Pistols get consumed by the blob of flesh and Mista collapses to the ground. The enemy Stand then goes toward Narancia and likewise manages to grab on Aerosmith and wound Narancia. Bucciarati tells Trish to run, but the blob suddenly rushes toward Trish, causing Giorno to realize the Stand is reacting to movements. Using his remaining hand, Giorno pummels a window to bait the enemy onto it then cuts it off with the broken window shards, making the enemy fall from the plane. Unfortunately, the enemy has still inflicted severe damage to the team, with Narancia and Mista being heavily wounded while Giorno has lost both hands, leaving him unable to use his powers again and heal the others. Shocked, Bucciarati can only contemplate the damage and bring his team to the cockpit to provide first aid. For her part, Trish remains alone in the cabin and thinks about her helplessness as everyone else is fighting to protect her. Suddenly, Trish realizes that Notorious B.I.G is still on the plane because it became the fastest object in the vicinity and thus it latched onto the vehicle. With the Stand forming right in front of her, Trish wants to take shelter but sees Giorno's brooch which is turning into a hand. Understanding that he made a backup hand, Trish mush now protect Giorno's hand somehow to give the team a chance. Appearances |Av8=TrishAvAnim2.png|Name8=Trish Una |Av9=CarneAvAnim.png|Name9=Carne|Status9= |Av10=DonatellaAvAnim.png|Name10=Minor Characters#Donatella Una|SName10=Donatella Una|Status10= }} |Av5=SexPistolsAvAnim.png|Name5=Sex Pistols |Av6=KingCrimsonAvAnim.png|Name6=King Crimson|Status6= |Av7=StickyFingersAvAnim.png|Name7=Sticky Fingers |Av8=MrPresidentAvAnim.png|Name8=Mr.President }} Manga/Anime Differences . Originally, it is not named until Chapter 540. * A scene of Team Bucciarati confronting two guards has been cut. ** Originally, Bucciarati asks a guard where he can find an airplane to steal, and uses Sticky Fingers to lock the guard to a pole. Narancia is shown interrogating another guard. * Narancia being confused how anyone from Team Bucciarati will fly the plane has been omitted. * The scene where Abbacchio starts Moody Blues' replay is moved later and has been shortened. * After Narancia spots Carne on his radar, Giorno asking if he sees anyone else has been omitted. * Mista commenting that if Carne is the best that The Boss can send against them then the rest of his elites must not be near Venice has been removed. * Flight control at the airport telling Abbacchio that he has no clearance to take off has been removed. * A short scene of Giorno and Mista rushing to board the plane has been cut. * A scene of the team easing up as the plane reaches a high altitude has been cut. * A scene of the team searching the plane for any enemies after finding the fingers has been cut. * Bucciarati warning Giorno not to touch Carne's fingers has been omitted. * After removing the fridge from the plane, a small scene of Giorno and Mista still feeling suspicious of the bones has been cut. * Giorno is now shown dropping his brooch as he cuts his arm off. * Originally, a soccer ball is directly shown rolling on the plane's wing. This has been omitted and instead a red ball is shown only in the knife's reflection. }} Trivia *In the original Japanese airing, the graffiti on the plane reads the enemy stand's name as "NOTORIUS B.I.G". In the Crunchyroll simulcast airing, it is transcribed as its localized name "NOTORIUS CHASE". *Consequentially, while the Japanese broadcast included subtitles translating the Italian writing along the wall, the text was left untranslated for the international cut. References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes